Just Being Random
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: Being transferred...if that's how you spell it...Check out SOUL-Catchers to read it! -Not posted yet-
1. Introduction

_**Just Being Random**_

Winter: Hi there everybody!

Sierra: This is a series that we came up with; you can any Kingdom Hearts character any question or you can dare them...

Roxas: Anything you want! Like, for example, "Roxas I dare you to kiss Namine." *Winks At Namine*

Winter: Yea… You can get them to do anything, or get them to answer your questions and they can't lie!

Sierra: There is a maximum of questions for each person per chapter; that would be… four per chapter?

Riku: *Runs Onto Stage* I GOT YOU NOW MARLUXIA! … O.O

Sierra: *Sweat Drop* Uuhhh… Marluxia is back stage, Riku…

Riku: Oohhh… Well, I got to go now then! *Runs Off Stage*

Winter: Let's pretend that never happened, alright?

Sierra: Yah…

Winter: Well, this is just our introduction for this series of one-shots; here are the characters you will be seeing _very _often!

_Cast List:_

**Roxas**

_Namine_

**Demyx**

_Xion_

**Sora**

_Kairi_

**Riku**

_Aqua_

**Terra**

_Vanitas_

**Axel**

_Repliku_

**Larxene**

Winter: I think we got them all.

Sierra: *Laughing Her Head Of… Literally*

Winter: What's so funny?

Sierra:  OH MY GAWD! You have to look up this video on ! Here's the link! .com/watch?v=70ojdNZaizs&feature=PlayList&p=25E36A06ED3E2540&playnext_from=PL&index=17

Winter: That is a hilarious video, actually... Well, I guess that's the end of the introduction!

Roxas: *Chasing Namine* NAMI! COME BACK HERE! *Key Blades Appear. Throws At Namine*

Sierra & Winter: O.O ROXAS!

Namine: *Trapped By Key Blades Against Wall* Uh oh…

Roxas: HA! FINALLY GOT YOU! *Goes Up Against Namine*

Winter: Well, unless any of you want to see them doing… Some… Stuff, then you might want to cut it! *Cut Signal*

Sierra: Well, thanks for reading! Review and we will update soon!

Whole Cast (( But Roxas And Namine )): Just Being Random!


	2. Girl Power!

**Winter: Hi Everyone! This is the first episode of **_**Just Being Random**_**! By the way, Ventus signed up late so he is one of the many main characters! Oh, and You can dare/ask any character from kingdom hearts… Anyone so don't hold back!**

**Sierra: Sorry, Winter was on vacation and she forgot to tell everyone… How irresponsible! –Hits Winter With Rolled Up Newspaper-**

**Winter: Ouch! Why You-**

**Namine: Violence solves nothing!**

**Riku: -Puts Arm Around Namine's Waist- Sure it does! **

**Roxas: -Glares At Riku- Hands. Off. My Namine! **

**Riku: -Smirks- What 'cha gonna do about it?**

**Roxas: -Growls- You son of a bi-**

**Axel: Okay~~! That's enough boys, your making the little girl upset.**

**Namine: I'm not that little… And, by the way, this was requested by Storycreater. Sorry if it isn't up to your expectations! And winter wants you to blame Sierra if you don't like it.**

**Sierra:-Glares At Winter- _Anyways_, on with the-**

**Winter: -Throws Sierra Out The Window- On with the story! XXD**

**Sierra: I will get… You for… That…**

_**Girl Power!**_

"And I was like, _no way! _And she was like _yes way! _And I was like _n_-"

"Shut. The Fuck. UP!" Larxene yelled at Kairi who was currently talking to the other girls that were currently in the change room.

Kairi glared at the other girl, "You shut up, Larxene!" She yelled back, holding her pink tank-top that she always used for gym class tightly in her hands.

"Don't tell me what to do, princess!" She scoffed.

"Don't call me princess you bi-" Kairi was suddenly cut off.

"Okay, Larxene and Kairi, that's just about enough out of you two," Xion gave the two girls a stern look then pulled her black tank-top over her head and smoothed it out. "Save it for the _guys_."

The two girls sighed. Kairi closed her eyes, pulled her top on; she pulled a brush out of her bag and headed for the mirror on the other side of the room.

Larxene put her black shorts on then sat on the bench next to Aqua and Namine who were having a discussion, you know, _'girl stuff'_.

"What if… he doesn't like me back… Aqua?" The small blonde asked while playing with the hem of her white tank-top; very similar to Kairi's, Xion's and Larxene's. (Larxene's is yellow.)

Aqua gasped, "He would be crazy not to like you, Nam! You are probably one of the most likable people here!" She said with a kind smile.

Namine had a hopeful look in her eyes, "You think so?" She asked. Aqua nodded and stood up from the bench and headed over to Kairi who was stroking her hair after she dragged the brush through her wine red hair to get all of the tangles out.

"Aqua's right Namine, this boy would be crazy not to like you back!" Xion told her shy friend.

Namine giggled at her friends sudden out-burst, "Thanks Xion." Namine then turned to her left and dug through her bag's contents until she found her white sneakers.

"Who do you like, Namine?" Olette asked from behind one of the many locker doors in the change room.

"Nobody special…" She whispered; a faint blush present on her pale cheeks.

Olette smirked, "Is it even a boy?"

Namine's head snapped in Olette's direction, her eyes full of pure hate, "I'm not into Yuri, Olette… unlike you." Namine said tying her right foot's shoe-lace.

Olette slammed the locker door shut and glared daggers at Namine, "I'm not either!" She yelled at the tiny blonde girl.

Larxene just watched- clearly amused. Kairi and Aqua watching in-case one of the girls –specifically Olette- decided it had to become physical. And Xion was completely oblivious to the little argument… She was in her own little world at the moment... Actually, she usually was in her own world.

Namine cast her eyes downwards and closed her eyes, "I know… I… I just don't like _jokes_ like that Olette. You for one should know that by now." Namine sighed then stood and advanced over to Aqua and Kairi.

"Aqua," She began. "Aren't you changing for gym class? Or did you forget your clothes again?" She looked at Kairi; Kairi then handed the brush to her friend and Namine began to brush all the tangles out of her hair. Kairi leaned against the wall and looked at Aqua.

"Yeah Aqua, we don't want mister Xemnas to give you trouble again for not changing." Kairi told her blue haired friend.

Aqua giggled then said, "I did bring them today; I should probably change now." Aqua skipped over to her blue gym bag and pulled out a pair of black short-shorts –all girls had to wear them- and a navy blue tank-top.

"You change into your clothes Aqua, Olette and I are going into the gym before were marked late!" Larxene saluted and walked out of the little room, followed closely by Olette.

"Yeah, I don't want to be marked late either so I'm going. See you guys in the gym!" Xion scurried over to the door and waved to her other three friends then left; the door slamming shut after her making Namine jump and making Kairi laugh at her blonde haired friend.

"I'm almost done," Aqua pulled on her tight top then flipped her hair. She grinned at the other two girls, "Let's go!" Aqua chirped. Namine and Kairi nodded.

Kairi tossed her brush on one of the benches then left after Aqua then followed by Namine.

The girls entered the large gym and scoped out their friends. They found Larxene sitting with Demyx, Axel and Marluxia in the far corner of the room. Olette was standing with Hayner and Pence as always and Xion was standing with Roxas and Ventus –the twins- and Terra.

Xion was giggling and Roxas was blushing like mad… Or was in Ventus? Oh well! Not like it mattered. The trio advanced over to their friends.

Once they arrived Aqua greeted Terra with a simple peck… And soon it turned into a major make-out session. Kairi rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to look for Riku and Sora; see you guys later." Kairi looked at Roxas and gave a playful wink. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Really, guys? Here?" Ven put a hand on his hip and shook his head. "You guys are so immature…"

Terra then broke the lip lock and glared at his best friend; but made sure to keep a firm hold on his girl friend. "Shut up, Ven. If you had the chance, you would be all over little Nami here." He jerked his head in Namine's direction then went back to his girl friend.

"N-no!" Ventus tried to hide his blush but, to be honest; it was a brighter red than Rudolph's nose!

Namine flushed and giggled while Xion laughed hysterically at her two friends. Roxas didn't look all that pleased; he just crossed his arms and frowned.

That's when their gym teacher, mister Xemnas, walked into the room, clipboard in hand. "Alright class, today we will be playing a little game," He began, "But first we have to take attendance." So he started calling out names.

All the students gathered around their superior and waited for their names to be called out.

After attendance was done, the man put his clipboard under his arm and told the class, "How about we play a game of dodge ball?" He asked them. Everyone cheered, well, everybody but Namine.

Namine hated the game because she couldn't throw a ball. She could kick one, but not throw one. That was why she played soccer and nothing else!

"Superior," A young man that went by the name of Zexion called out, "You should make it mixed teams considering girls aren't as strong as men; physically, of course." He stated.

"_Excuse me?_" Larxene seethed. "We are just as strong as you boys, maybe even stronger!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" All the girls called out… Besides Namine, of course.

Axel made a sound of disbelief, "As if! We just don't want you girls getting hurt…" He told the savage nymph.

"As if!" Xion looked up at the taller man. "You boys just want it to be mixed teams because you're all scared that we'll prove you guys wrong!" She stated, putting her hand on her hip. Axel gaped at the raven haired girl and she smirked. "I rest my case." She finished, walking back to Kairi's and Namine's side.

The gym teacher sighed and finally came up with a conclusion. "It won't be mixed teams. Girls against boys, that's _final_." He said. He walked over to the supply room to get the soft balls.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You girls do know that not all of you can throw, right?" He said.

Aqua gave him a quizzical look, "Who are you talking about, Axel?" She asked looking at each girl in the room.

"Her." He pointed directly at Namine. Namine flushed and looked away, her hand made a fist and she placed it where her heart _is_. He smirked and advanced towards her. "What's wrong, Namine?" He asked looking down on her. She flinched at the sound of his voice.

Axel smirked and walked to her backside; he then wrapped his long arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Awe, is poor Nami scared of me?" He asked in a teasing voice. He then let one of his hands find the hem of her top and lifted it up a bit so her navel was showing.

She closed her eyes trying to hide her tears… Yes. She was scared of Axel… Not to mention Marluxia. They were both very handsome men, she would admit that but they weren't the nicest people to be around. This is an example why she never hung around them.

Axel smiled against her shoulder then he began to kiss her neck, he didn't get any type of reply. He wanted one so he nipped at her neck which made her yelp in surprise.

"That's enough Axel!" Xion yelled at the boy with fire red hair.

He kissed the spot where her nipped her and looked up to see Xion's icy blue eyes glaring at him. He chuckled at her; his hand rising up Namine's shirt even more. "What are you going to do if I decided to keep going, hmmm?" He asked her. He kissed Namine's shoulder and slipped her top's strap down so her shoulder was bare… Beside her bra strap.

"Xion won't do anything, Axel. I will." Larxene said. Axel instantly stopped what he was doing and shot a side-glance at the other blonde. "So, are you going to stop?" She asked him.

He was about to tell her to _'M__ind your own fucking business_' when the teacher came back and glared at him, sending him the message to release her. He sighed and did so.

Xion rushed to Namine's side and glared at the red headed man that just ignored her and winked at the tiny blonde then bit his lower lip. Namine was currently placed in the raven haired girl's arms so he walked over to Demyx and Roxas who were on the other side of the room with the rest of the boys.

"What a pervert…" Namine hissed under her breath while pulling her tank-tops strap up and pulling her shirt down.

"No kidding!" Larxene said, her arms placed across her chest. "I'm really sorry that happened, Namine." She smiled kindly at Namine who gave a tiny smile in reply.

"Okay class," Mister Xemnas yelled after he was done setting the soft balls in the middle of the room on the line on the ground. "Girls over here," He pointed to his left. "And boys over here." He pointed to his right.

Everyone nodded in understanding and walked over to their rightful sides. All the boys walked to the wall behind them and placed a hand on the wall and got into a crouched position ready to run when the Superior blew the whistle; the girls doing the same.

The teacher made sure they were all ready then got his whistle in position. The room was silent. It was _very_ intense; everyone was ready to sprint towards the ball and throw it at the first person they see.

Then the whistle blew. All of the students ran towards the balls, some getting a hold of them and some being very unlucky and not getting the ball...

Larxene was racing against Demyx, Larxene winning.

Kairi against Sora, Sora beat Kairi to it. Riku against Xion, Riku got there before her. Aqua against Ventus; Aqua beat him. Olette against Pence… Well, isn't it obvious who won? (No offence Pence!)

Namine decided to stay at the back of the room while everyone else played; suddenly a ball came towards the timid blonde girl. Everything went into slow motion, with an acceptation of Namine. She dodged the ball and everything went back to normal... '_How strange...' _Namine thought to herself.

For the first ten minutes nobody got caught and it became somewhat boring… but then a girl named Aerith got hit by a boy name Cloud. She gasped and glared at the blonde boy who had a triumph smirk on his face.

"I will get you, Cloud!" She yelled at the man then she stomped off the court and sat on the girls' bench. The boy just rolled his eyes and grabbed a random ball and shot it at another girl who just happened to be Yuffie.

Yuffie saw it coming and caught it. "Yes! You're out Cloud!" She jerked her thumb in the direction of the boys' bench. Cloud's mouth hung wide open then he glared at the _'ninja'_ and walked over to the bench and plopped down onto it and crossed his arms.

"You and me Axel! You're going down!" Larxene yelled while holding a red ball in her hands tightly ready to throw the ball.

"Yeah right! You're going down baby," He yelled at her, he also held a ball in his big hands. Suddenly both of them threw the balls; both of them dodging just in time.

Larxene frowned, "No way." Axel smirked at her and grabbed another ball.

"Oh yeah," He threw it at her, and fortunately, she dodged it by doing a back flip. Yes, Larxene was very skilled like that. Axel stood there, mouth hanging wide open. Larxene smirked at him, her hands on her hip, "Careful, you could step on your jaw; so close your mouth and play big boy!" She yelled at him then she began to laugh at him.

She turned around and just happened to lose her step... Then she fell flat on her face... Talk abotu karma... Axel began to laugh at the girl. That's when Axel got hit with a blue ball. "Wha-" The person who caught him was Xion. She was grinning ear to ear.

"That's pay back for making Namine uncomfortable!" She yelled at while doing her happy-dance which consisted of running in circles and her arms being tossed around randomly.

He growled, sighed then smiled at her. "I could always do worse to her, y'know?" He told her, walking over to the wooden bench where Cloud sat. Xion stopped her happy-dance and left her mouth wide open. Namine didn't like it either… From now on, she would never let herself be alone, ever!

"Namine, watch out!" Kairi hollered. Namine gasped and fell to the ground to avoid getting hit by one of the boys.

"Damn!" Namine heard one of the boys yell. She looked around to see who threw it.

It was Marluxia. She stood up slowly. She disliked Marluxia just as much as she disliked Axel. She imagined herself being hit with the ball that Marluxia threw… She imagined being on the ground and him having an excuse to be over by her side and… Touching her… Right then, she felt like vomiting.

"I'm not losing to you, Roxas!" Xion yelled at the spiky haired blonde boy.

"Ha! And you expect me to lose to you? I don't think so!" He shouted back then threw the ball he was holding. It was just about to hit Xion before she did a cartwheel and dodged it.

"Yes! ...I feel like an acrobat…!" She told herself before doing her weird happy-dance again.

That's when Roxas got a great idea. "Hey, Riku," He called the silver haired boy over. Riku jogged over to him making sure to dodge all the balls being thrown at him.

"What is it, Roxas?" He asked his friend.

Roxas picked up a red soft ball and smiled, "We have to catch Xion." He told his taller companion.

Riku smirked and looked at the blue eyed girl across the court. "Let's do it," They got into position and counted _one, two, three! _They threw the ball and before Xion could even dodge the ball, she got hit square in the face by both of the balls.

"Ouch!" She yelped out in pain. She lay on the ground stunned that she actually got caught. "Who. Did. _That_?" She sat up and looked at the two boys give a high-five to each other. "Roxas… Riku…!" She seethed.

"Xion," the superior called out, "Get off the court. You were caught." He pointed to the bench.

"But, but! It was a head shot!" She whined.

"I don't care. Off the court!" He told her sternly.

"Fine," She pushed herself off the ground and stomped over to the bench to join Aerith who was texting on her pink cell phone.

After that, Yuffie got caught by Marluxia… Tifa got caught by Leon… Leon got caught by Larxene… Riku got caught by Kairi… Demyx got caught by Olette… Olette got caught by Hayner… Pence got caught by Larxene… Zexion got caught by Larxene… Terra got caught by Aqua… Aqua got caught by Ventus… Ventus got caught by Larxene… Kairi got caught by Marluxia… Marluxia got caught by Larxene... Et cetera...

It was just Larxene and Namine for the girl's team, and Roxas was all alone. The boys cheered for Roxas and the girls cheered for Larxene. Suddenly, all went silent. Roxas and Larxene were having a staring contest. Who would win? Nobody knew considering those two could go for hours without blinking… Okay, maybe not _hours_ but… you get it!

Then Larxene blinked and Roxas threw the ball. Everything was in slow motion once again. Larxene's eyes fluttered open ever so slowly and the ball was so close to her face. Roxas had his eyes closed waiting to be laughed at. Then everything went back to normal.

All was silent until a smacking sound was heard then a loud _thud_. Roxas cracked open one eye and gasped. There was Larxene lying on the ground, the ball he threw right by her head and her ball lay… somewhere. Her eyes were wide open along with her mouth.

"No…" She whispered "NO FUCKING WAY!" She screeched, she was now on her feet.

"Larxene," The teacher called. "You were caught so go sit… and please, don't cuss." He smirked at her and leaned against the wall.

Larxene frowned. "Then… we lost…" She bowed her head and advanced towards the bench.

"No, there's still Namine." Aqua smiled at the little blonde girl who stood there holding a ball.

"Yeah, we lost." Larxene sat down in between Tifa and Aqua.

"That's not nice, Larxene!" Marluxia yelled from the guy's bench. "Just because she isn't as strong as you or Kairi doesn't mean she has no chance at beating Roxas." He smiled at the blonde girl. "Maybe she will surprise us all…" He whispered.

"Yeah… What ever… AVENGE US NAMINE!" She yelled at the last girl on the court.

Namine gripped the ball tighter.

After all the struggling to beat the other team, the winning and losing on both sides, Namine and Roxas, the two blondes were the only ones left. Namine had all the balls on her side and Roxas didn't have any, she was the only one who held a ball, the power! There was so much tension between the last two competitors, both teams were cheering; the girls cheering for Namine while the guys cheered for Roxas… the cheering only made her more scared then what she was already, considering her being the weakest player on the girls team and Roxas was the best dodge ball player in the whole dang school!(Besides Larxene.) So he stood there, waiting for something to happen.

Namine inhaled deeply. It was now or never, so, with the last of her courage she threw the ball as hard as she could at the other. Immediately the ball hit the floor _right_ in front of Roxas, Roxas looked down at the ball in front of him with a blank expression. The guys cheered and the girls thought all hope was lost… Namine felt horrible for letting her team down… Then a whistle blew, cutting through all the sound and making everyone go silent. Roxas still hasn't moved from his spot.

Mister Xemnas walked onto the court to inspect the ball and found out it was touching Roxas' foot, therefore, proclaiming that Namine literally tagged him but it was still touching the ground so the decision was final, it looked like it was a tie.

Everyone's mouths dropped, even the girls' mouths. How could a girl like Namine catch the best dodge ball player? Well, besides Larxene, of course.

"How…?" Axel whispered his mouth still agape.

"Who knows…?" Marluxia whispered in reply to Axel's question; his own mouth wide open as well.

"GO NAMINE!" Xion cheered along with Kairi and Aqua and the rest of the girls.

"That was so cool, Namine!" Tifa told the smaller girl.

"Too bad it was a tie though…" Larxene muttered.

"You should be proud of Namine, Larxene! She tried her best and look what happened!" Aerith said, flipping her braid over her shoulder to stroke it. "I think she did great…"

"You would! You were the first to go!" Yuffie said while giggling. Aerith shot her a glare then spun and walked off to meet Cloud.

"Great job, Nams." Ventus said, his younger twin brother Roxas following, along with Axel and Sora.

"I can't believe you actually caught Roxas! He's supposed to be the best dodge ball player in the school," Larxene shot Axel a death glare but he ignored it. "Yet, he got his ass kicked by you!" Axel patted Roxas on the back and laughed a great husky laugh.

"Actually, it was a _tie_," Roxas reassured his best friend. "Besides, I'll teach her a lesson later on." He said with a playful wink that made Namine flush and Ventus rather angry... Not like her would ever show his feelings for the blonde girl.

"Xion," Riku called out, "Let's go! I'm not waiting all day!" He was already changed and waiting by the door.

"Oh, coming! Just let me change! I'll be right out!" She called back. "See you guys later." She told all of her friends then she ran into the girls' change room.

"I guess it's time to go home, eh?" Axel said turning around to walk to the other side of the gym to leave. "Call you later, Namine." He called then left before anyone could deny it.

"Just ignore him, Nami, he's an asshole." Roxas told the blonde girl. "Now, let's say _I_ was to call you later…" He began.

"Come on lover boy! We have to walk the ladies home," Sora told the younger blonde twin.

"Yeah, yeah… I just have to ask Namine a question. We'll catch up later." Roxas told his friends. Ventus gave Namine a sad smile then followed after the gossiping teenagers with his head bowed.

"Namine," Roxas began. He grabbed hold of her hands, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Namine smiled. "I guess Aqua was right after all…"

**Winter: Never Underestimate Girl Power!**

**Sierra: That episode could have been better… **

**Winter: Shut up Sierra!**

**Roxas: So Namine, who do you like?**

**Namine: I think the bit at the end told everyone, Roxas.**

**Axel: I will call you later Namine. –Winks-**

**Larxene: -Grabs Axel By The Ear- Oh no you won't!**

**Demyx: Losers…**

**Xion: Look who's talking! –Glomp- I still love you though!**

**Ventus: … So I like Namine now?**

**Winter: When didn't you like her?**

**Sierra: He's like ten years older than her, Winter!**

**Winter: …Your point being…?**

**Sierra: -Smacks Forehead- Never mind!**

**Terra: Such weird people…**

**Aqua: -Giggles- Yup!**

**Winter & Sierra: HEY!**

**Sora: Hey, Look! It's a dancing hot dog!**

**Kairi: O.o What **_**do**_** I see in him…?**

**Riku: What do you see in him?**

**Namine: Riku's jealous! **

**Riku: I am not! Just because I like her in the game doesn't mean I do in the stories… Actually, in the game when I meet you, I was actually flirting with you. –Smirks-**

**Roxas: STAY AWAY FROM MY NAMINE!**

**Everybody: Yup, Just Being Random!**

**(( In The Introduction, The Website Was Cut Off. It's On Youtube. ))**


End file.
